


Городские легенды

by aononyan



Category: Batman Beyond, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Gen, Gen Work, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aononyan/pseuds/aononyan
Summary: В сущности, в любом месте должны существовать городские легенды. Иначе будет слишком скучно жить.
Kudos: 2
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Городские легенды

**Author's Note:**

> Плюс-минус первая серия Batman Beyond, Терри больной и не лечится.

Эту страшилку Терри слышал слишком много раз.

Так или иначе, каждый взрослый, что встречался ему на пути лет где-то с трёх, пытался рассказать её снова. Заброшенное поместье на огромной горе, призрак его хозяина, что бродит не в силах упокоиться и уснуть вечным сном, неотмщённый и очень злой, летучие мыши, выпивающие кровь до последней капли у всех, кто только решается зайти на территорию, трупы-трупы-трупы-страх-ужас-пиздец... и вот это вот всё. Красиво, на самом деле. К тому же постоянно обрастает какими-то новыми подробностями! То сатанисты устраивают обряд, то растерзанные в клочья собаки у ворот внезапно появляются, а недавно вообще некая девушка сумела убежать и издала целую книгу о том, как она выжила...

В сущности, в любом месте должны существовать городские легенды. Иначе будет слишком скучно жить.

И этим Терри бесстыдно пользуется.

Он кидает байк прямо посреди дороги. Перемахивает через забор, слыша за спиной приближающиеся крики джокеров и их радостное улюлюканье, отбегает метров на десять от ограды вглубь, останавливаясь посреди заросшей тропы, и ухмыляется, наслаждаясь зрелищем.

Джокеры останавливаются у ворот. Кривятся, будто сожрали каждый по лимону, что-то негромко обсуждают, думают, наверное, что им делать дальше и стоит ли эта конкретная добыча ТАКИХ жертв, но в итоге машут руками и разворачиваются.

Уезжают. 

Терри победно хлопает в ладоши.

Постепенно начинается дождь.

Мелкий и противный, больше похожий на раздражающую морось, он сбегает по щекам с влажных волос, моментально протекает за шиворот и заставляет поморщиться. Терри трёт глаза и встряхивает головой. А когда снова смотрит по сторонам, выбирая место, где забор не так высок, чтобы удобно было перелезть обратно, понимает, что абсолютно, нахер, внезапно всё вокруг заволокло туманом.

Плотным. Настолько, что когда Терри вытягивает перед собой руку, кончики пальцев уже не разглядеть.

Да грёбаная же готэмская погода.

Ну да ладно, впрочем. Очевидно же, с какой стороны он пришёл. Там и разберётся, как только нащупает ограду руками.

Пока Терри идёт, он, конечно, пытается разглядеть что-то вокруг себя. Несмотря на то что так-то всего около пяти часов, темнеть ещё только-только начинает, атмосфера вокруг, конечно, охренеть какая тревожная. Очертания огромных деревьев, которые, кажется, никто не подстригал последние лет двести, выглядывающая скамейка, какие-то камни...  
.  
...или не камни.

Это что. Надгробия.

Терри останавливается и хлопает глазами, пытаясь осознать эту мысль.

Это.

Действительно.

Надгробия.

Настоящие. И что они здесь делают? Это очень занимательный вопрос.

Ладно. Ладно. Хорошо. Бывает. Терри мотает головой, будто бы сбрасывая резко напавшее оцепенение, и делает глубокий вдох. Он не может понять, что только что произошло, но чувствует смутные отголоски постепенно формирующейся паники. 

Даже если в этом месте ничего мистического не происходит, наводить ужас оно способно и само по себе. Безусловно.

...стоп, даже если не происходит..? Мозг, это что за выверты такие!..

Терри шагает немного быстрее. Щурится. И понимает, что для тех нескольких метров от забора, которые ему пришлось преодолеть, идёт уже слишком долго. Неужели всё-таки перепутал в тумане стороны?

Да и с кем не бывает. В конце концов, погода плюс нервный стресс от неприятной драки, а после и погони, что тут такого вообще.

Весело перестаёт быть, когда Терри видит перед собой дверь. Поднимает взгляд выше и, задумчиво поджав губы, отмечает, что это... ну, не просто дверь.

Что это, мать его, как раз то самое поместье.

И что в хоррорах именно таким образом начинается самый жуткий пиздец.

А потом — толкает дверь и заходит внутрь.  
.  
..не, ну, так-то симпатично.

Всё несколько пыльное, правда. Очень много завешенных плотной тканью картин на стенах. Старая, дорогая мебель, натуральное дерево, потемневшая — за столько-то лет! — позолота. Огромная лестница прямо перед дверью, уходящая на этаж или даже несколько наверх. Рыцарские костюмы по углам — всё как в фильмах про богачей, ничего не скажешь. Терри напряжённо осматривается на предмет каких-либо угроз, — например, призраков, выскакивающих из-за угла, или же спрятавшихся под лестницей маньяков — но не видит никого. И ничего.

Только слышит тишину. И какое-то мерное трепетание. Будто мотор или что-то такое.

Причину этого звука он решает не искать. Не его дело вообще.

Проходит дальше. Находит явно гостиную. Огромные диваны, камин, на удивление абсолютно без пыли, как и кресло, стоящее около него. Терри приподнимает брови — это вот уже как-то очень странно. Но потом решает, что ничего особенного нет; если у него получилось вот так вот просто открыть дверь и зайти внутрь, то почему не получится у любого одинокого и грустного готэмского бомжа, в конце-то концов.

Потому что даже если здесь и любит сидеть призрак-хозяин-особняка, очевидно, он следов не оставляет.

Он же призрак. Это логично. Что он... бестелесный.

Где-то на краю сознания мелькает мысль, что откуда вообще знать, кто вообще видел призраков и кто может достоверно утверждать, материальные они или нет, но её Терри поспешно прогоняет. Не хватало ещё напугать самого себя.

Дверь прямо из гостиной ведёт в столовую. Тоже очень и очень большая — как и всё здесь. Длинный стол с посеревшей от времени скатертью, ваза посреди него, немного подсохшие цветы, как если бы им уже несколько дней отчаянно не хватало воды.

...что.

Терри замирает, будто бы отстранённо наблюдая за тем, как его начинает трясти.

Когда он кидается обратно к двери, она, конечно, оказывается заперта.

— Что за херня, — шипит и сразу же бежит ко второй, на другой стороне комнаты. Дёргает и её, бьёт кулаками, рычит, когда понимает, что не сможет её пробить, и резко разворачивается...

Чтобы увидеть, как во главе стола сидит челов...

Кто-то.

И очень серьёзно смотрит прямо на Терри. В упор.

Голос как-то резко садится практически до шёпота, и Терри мямлит:

— Добрый вечер.

Кто-то скептически изгибает бровь.

Так-то это мужчина. В возрасте. Чёрные волосы с очень заметной проседью на висках и хаотично по всей голове. Строгий взгляд. Бледная, уходящая в серый кожа. Чёрная водолазка и такие же чёрные брюки. Трость в руках. Тонкие губы, сердито сжатые в одну линию, очень строгие светло-светло голубые глаза и взгляд.

Расчленяющий на месте.

Терри медленно сглатывает, чисто машинально вжимаясь в стену.

Голос у незнакомца оказывается низким и глубоким.

— Это частная территория. Что вы здесь делаете?

— Я сам не в восторге и с огромным удовольствием бы ушёл, но, видать, от сквозняка захлопнулись двери.

— Захлопнулись двери? — повторяет, и Терри уверен, что он слышит в этом издёвку, хотя лицо остаётся абсолютно беспристрастным. Странно, но это почему-то очень раздражает.

— Да, — говорит он, отлипая наконец от стены и даже делая шаг вперёд. — И вы наверняка не знаете, почему это произошло? Вы... вообще не имеете к этому никакого отношения, мистер...

— Уэйн.

— Мистер Уэйн.

Точно. Поместье Уэйнов. Старый древний род, чуть ли не люди, которые создавали Готэм, очень много денег, успешная корпорация, ну просто ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО ДЕНЕГ, зверское убийство родителей, неприятная и не очень понятная смерть их единственного сына, и...

...о.

Так это чё получается-то.

Терри недоверчиво хмурится.

— Уэйн... Брюс Уэйн?

И получает в ответ смешок.

— Брюс Уэйн.

— Так вы же умерли.

А потом — разведённые в стороны руки.

И мороз по коже.

Да, Терри помнит из детства это громкое дело. Миллиардер и филантроп Брюс Уэйн, непонятно с какого перепугу застреленный в собственной машине каким-то психопатом. Все были в шоке, полиция в шоке, сам психопат даже, кажется, в шоке, потому что ревел и повторял, что он не хотел и он не специально, очень долго. И огромное количество газетных статей о том, как прекрасна была очень и очень грустная и тяжёлая жизнь этого замечательного человека. И некрологи на каждой первой полосе.

А потом — какая-то пиздец насколько мутная история с похоронами. Которых, по словам некоторых, вообще не было.

Ну-у-у-у-у...

— Класс, — констатирует Терри. Мистер Уэйн молчит, только смотрит очень внимательно, двери всё так же заперты, ситуация какая-то... очень дурацкая.

— Что теперь?

— Что?

Основной вопрос, собственно, очевиден: либо его просто не добили, поэтому он сейчас вот такой вот уставший тут сидит с тросточкой со своей, либо...

Либо городские легенды придумывал не идиот, но как бы чисто с точки зрения разума это чуть более маловероятно. Во всяком случае, так хочет думать Терри.

— Сожрёте меня? Выпьете кровь? Или что вы там делаете? Расчлените?

Смех у мистера Уэйна оказывается тихим и почти что рычащим. Терри от него жутко, но одновременно как-то и самому смешно. За компанию, что ли.

Возможно, стоит вести себя в обществе — вероятного — мертвеца поуважительнее, но.

— А что, — спрашивает мистер Уэйн, всё ещё даже немного улыбаясь, — это то, что говорят люди? Этим я здесь занимаюсь?

Терри поводит плечом и фыркает.

— Не только. Но всё примерно одного контекста. 

И мистер Уэйн, наконец, встаёт. 

Идёт, опираясь на трость. Немного горбится, будто у него болит спина, но Терри почему-то кажется, что он делает это специально. А потом приглядывается...

И видит за волосами, почти что на самом виске, запёкшуюся кровь.

Яркий след — как пулевое ранение. Терри видел таких достаточно, чтобы не ошибиться.

И от этого его пробивает крупной дрожью.

«Всё-таки труп, значит?»

Когда мистер Уэйн оказывается совсем рядом, от него волнами расходится в стороны могильный холодок. Терри ёжится и старается сделать шаг назад, — ему резко перестало быть забавно во-об-ще — но его тут же хватают за руку.

Прикосновение — тоже ледяное. Терри пытается отдёрнуться, но у него, конечно, не получается.

Хватка такая, что на запястье наверняка останутся синяки.

— Молодой человек, — говорит мистер Уэйн хрипло и вкрадчиво, — вы так долго шли по моему саду, прежде чем найти дом, но уже хотите уйти? Столько стараний — и все они зря? Разве так можно?

И вот сейчас, вот только сейчас, Терри начинает откровенно паниковать. Судорожно пытается рассмотреть вокруг хотя бы что-то, что может ему помочь, но вдруг понимает, что это всё бессмысленно, потому что если это труп, а это очевидно он, то...

...но осязаемый, кстати. 

Не призрак. Именно мертвец. Вполне себе такой. Материальный.

Терри резко дёргается в сторону, ударяя мистера Уэйна — ну простите уж за это мелкое насилие! — под коленку. Пользуется неожиданностью и чужими расширившимися от удивления глазами, отпрыгивает, как только чувствует, что его, наконец, отпустили, но врезается в огромные напольные часы.

Падает на пол вместе с ними и...

Из огромной в человеческий рост дыры в стене вдруг вылетает огромная стая летучих мышей. Они все бешено машут крыльями, и только сейчас Терри понимает, что тот ритмичный гул, который он слышал в самом начале, когда только вошёл, это были они.

И он уже дальше не думает. Он слышит глухой вой за спиной, который, очевидно, принадлежит мертвецу мистеру Уэйну, но уже не разворачивается.

Влетает в дыру, спотыкается на внезапно обнаружившейся лестнице, катится по ней кубарем вниз, чудом ничего не сломав, и обнаруживает себя в пещере.

Вокруг зажигается свет. И первое, что видит Терри, когда у него перестаёт кружиться голова, это...

Что.

Бэт-костюм?

Как из старых репортажей?

И очень возмущённое лицо мистера Уэйна.

— Это хорошо, — бормочет Терри, не решаясь пока что встать с пола. В ответ получает сердитое «Что!»

— Хорошо, говорю. Я читал...

— Что ты читал, чудовище.

Мистер Уэйн оказывается рядом и сначала слабо бьёт тростью в бок, — ауч! — а затем протягивает руку, чтобы помочь встать на ноги.

— Что Бэтмен не убивает.

— Бэтмен давно мёртв. Причём буквально.

Да, действительно. Терри протягивает руку и касается пулевого отверстия на чужом виске. Мистер Уэйн — Бэтмен? — не отшатывается только потому, что замирает с широко распахнутыми глазами.

План, который образовался сам собой, ебанутый. Просто пиздец насколько.

Но Терри и сам ебанутый. 

Возможно, это неплохая идея.

— Ага. Действительно, — говорит он и вдруг ухмыляется. — Но как же все охуеют, если он вдруг вернётся?

И подмигивает — весело.

Ну труп и труп. Что такого. Не самое плохое, что вообще может быть. Терри осматривается по сторонам и тянет:

— Но кровь у меня всё-таки не пейте, пожалуйста.

Мистер Уэйн, кажется, хмыкает. И отрицательно мотает головой.

— Обсудим в рамках условий сотрудничества, Терренс. Обсудим.

Терри удивлённо выдыхает, но теперь уже сам в ответ получает только молчаливую усмешку.


End file.
